I guess we're toys now
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Imagine if Haruhi wasn't the only one to be dragged into the horror of a host club. What if her friends (sweet and shy Yoru and rebellious/sailor mouthed Sui) got sucked into the madness too? What's worse, the Hitachiin twins chose THEM as their play things. I mean, Yoru might not mind it all, but that club's gonna get an earful from Sui, that's for sure!


Chapter 1:A misunderstanding with the Ouran high school host club

**Me:A (I can't keep count) story by yours truly, Sydney! Along with Taylor.**

**Taylor:Are we going to be using our real names in this one?**

**Me:Nope! We're using aliases. Your name will be Yoru Neko and I'll be Tsuitachi Urufu.**

**Taylor:0_0…You're name is a mouthful.**

**Me:*sighs frustrated* Fine. Call me Sui for short. You know, like chop chop sui sui?**

**Taylor:Okay!**

**Me:Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Haruhi:I'll do it. Sydney and Taylor don't own OHSHC. Just their OC'S. That are them…Enjoy the show!**

* * *

(Yoru's POV)

I paced back and forth in my living room, deciding if whether or not to call Haruhi and see if she past her Ouran academy entrance exam or. I wasn't worried for my other best friend in this great big world, Tsuitachi (or Sui as she likes everyone to call her), because like me, she could afford to attend the school. But Haruhi was lower lower lower middle class. Her only shot was to go on scholarship.

When finally tired of pacing, I sat in my chair and dialed the Fujioka home phone. It rang and rang, until I heard Haruhi say on the other end of the line,"Hello?"

I responded,"Hey, Haru. It's me, Yoru. I was just checking to see-"

"Sorry, Yoru, but I'm getting another call."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess."

"Yep!" Was all she said before she clicked the button.

The next thing I knew, someone was screaming,"HARUHI, DID YOU GET IN?! IF YOU DIDN'T, I SWEAR TO MURDER THOSE BASTARDS ON THE SCHOOL CHAIR WITH MY OWN F***ING HANDS!"

"SUI! Calm down, I got in."

"What?" Sui and I asked in unison.

Haruhi chuckled."I just got my results in the mail. I passed with flying colors!"

"So, you're gonna go to school with us?" I asked.

She laughed,"Yes! I'm going!"

"Okay then. Bye." I hung up and squealed like a teenage girl 'cause, guess what, I am!

'I'm going to high school with my best friends', I thought over and over again. I know that it's only a week into summer vacation, but I couldn't wait for school to start up with this new development (Which says a lot, because school is terrible). As much as Sui hates school, I was pretty sure she was this excited too.

"Miss Neko," said one of my maids. "I believe there is a meeting you and Miss Urufu need to attend."

"Ah yes, THAT meeting. Have a ride set up to take me to the Urufu estate then, please."

"Yes, of course."

With that, I cleaned myself up and threw myself into the car headed for Sui. I knew that we had a long day ahead, but I was still excited that me, Sui and Haruhi were gonna attend Ouran, the playground for the rich.

* * *

(Last day before school)

Sui ran in the Fujioka home panting, "I came as quick as I could. What's wrong?"

"This", I said while spinning Haruhi 180 degrees to reveal the big wad of gum stuck in her long dark brown hair.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened?" She asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "A kid stuck it in my hair."

Sui clenched her fist and shouted,"Why the little? Direct me to that punk ass so that I can beat the crap outta him."

I sweat dropped at her dramatic reaction and said, "That won't be necessary. However, we need you to cut it out."

She stopped her ranting and said,"Why the hell can't you do it yourself?"

I handed her the scissors. "Because if I try it, I'll end up creating an even _bigger _disaster than gum."

"Oh, alright. *grabs scissors* Just to let you know Haru, I might end up cutting it to a point where you look like a guy."

Haruhi shrugged again, "I don't care, just so long as you can get it out."

"Ok!"

Little did we realize that cutting her hair that short would have a big impact on our lives.

* * *

(First day of school, after school)

(Sui's POV)

Today, the three of us went to Ouran. It went smoother than I anticipated. Haruhi couldn't afford a school uniform (even though I offered to pay for it a _million _times), so she wore a long sleeved button up shirt with a purplish grey knitted sweater and jeans. She lost her contacts a few days back, so she wore her big ass glasses that had light reflecting off of it so you couldn't see the deep shade of brown that was her eyes. I was very proud of what I did with her hair. It used to be long and straight, but yesterday, I transformed it into a pixie cut with her bangs brushed to the side. I'll admit, I am good.

Yoru, on the other hand, wanted to keep her hair the same. Her hair is jet black and shoulder length with poofy bangs all over her forehead tied up in a high ponytail (I really wish she didn't style it to look masculine, though). Unlike Haru and I, her eyes are as blue as the night sky. If you look into them long enough, you just might be able to see them sparkle. Yoru decided to wear the boys' uniform instead of the girls'. Why? She says that she hates yellow, dresses and skirts, and wearing something under them feels silly. Plus, she loves black and blue.

My hair is the longest, stopping at my lower back, and a scarlet red. I don't have bangs, but the end of my hair is like a bell curve (you know. When the shape of your ends is that of a u). Yoru and I have porcelain pale skin, but I have pinker lips than her, and dark purple eyes. Oh, and the long red hair. With a little persuasion (and bribery), I was able to convince the school board to let me wear the boys' jacket with a dark blue tie over top of my black shirt and black underneath a blue pleated skirt ('Cause come on. When you wear a skirt, 7/10 times you won't wear anything else to cover your underwear. And when that happens, one could expect a perv to try and get a panty shot, or the wind could come in and give it for free). I also decided to wear black and white striped stockings under the shorts (a girl can never be too sure).

Although I'll admit, I'm rather jealous of their body frames. Haruhi has a short and skinny frame, with 35cm wide shoulders to compliment it, so it doesn't matter that the boob fairy didn't pay her a visit, she's still cute and little.

Yoru is very fit and slender like a cat, with a decent cup size of 24C thanks to the boob fairy visiting _her, _but her bra holds those puppies to make them nearly flat. She may be short (4'10"), but her longs are long (not as long as mine).

I, on the other hand, have slightly broader shoulders most females and instead of a _narrow _waist, my waist is only 12cm thinner than my hips (which are exactly 100cm wide) with long and sturdy arms and legs. But whenever I bring it up, they comfort me by reminding me that that I have an ample chest size of 46D. Thanks again, boob fairy! I have the body structure of a wolf, basically.

At the end of the day, we all decided to study at the library. The only problem was, all four libraries gave us a headache. "This school has four libraries. You would expect at least _one of them _would be quiet", Haruhi complained. We nodded in agreement with our friend while wondering the school.

When we came to a window with birds flying outside of it, Haruhi stopped to see them. I saw the look on her face. It was the look that any child who lost a loved one would give. We all had that look, for three different reasons. Haruhi' s reason was that she remembered it's been ten years since she lost her mother. Yoru had a sad look since her family has been gone for 7 years. And me, well, today was the birthday of someone I shouldn't have let go. And I only remembered it at that very moment.

I turned my attention away from the window to a room with the label "music room#3".

"An abandoned music room? Seems good to me", Haruhi stated when she saw the room.

The next thing I knew, Haru was opening the door and Yoru whispered, "Do you have a sudden feeling that we're gonna regret this for the rest of our lives too?" I nodded since that's _exactly _how I felt at that moment.

Haruhi opened the door, and I saw a bright light and roses blowing out the room. My first and only thought,'OH MY GOD WE MUST'VE BEEN TRAMPLED BY THE OTHER STUDENTS AND DIED AND NOW WE'RE IN HEAVEN AND I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, OH GOD!'

A rose petal was blown over to Yoru's face, and she swallowed it. And choked a little. Okay, a lot. She's fine, though.

"Welcome to the Ouran host club!" I heard several voices shout. Leaving Yoru to recover, I poked my head into the room to see a bunch of guys. Six guys to be exact. All looking sharp in the male school uniforms. Did Yoru mention I'm sorta a perv? Although the sparkles surrounding them kinda ruined the mood since the first thing that went through my head for THAT was, 'Gay.' I assure you that I completely support homosexuality, none of the less.

In the center on a chair was one with beautiful golden blond hair and purple eyes about three shades lighter than mine and he had long legs. No, I was not checking him out. I don't even like blondes. They did remind me of Sanji' s legs though. Once again, wasn't checking Sanji out.

To his left was a really tall guy with black spikey hair, amber eyes and medium toned skin. Just staring at us, so bored, so quiet, so contempt.

Next to him was another guy with black hair, but he was rather pale with brown eyes with glasses, oh and his height was normal. 'He seems familiar. Oh wait, he's Otori' s youngest son. Damn it, I keep on forgetting our business partners' profiles. It's annoying really.'

To the Blondie's right was *squeal* a really short and cute teenager who also had blond hair but it was more of a honey blond tone with honey brown eyes and a touch of innocence sparked in them. I saw that in his hands was a pink toy bunny.

The sight of it made me want to squeal and glomp him, but Yoru held me back and whispered, "Sui, don't molest him."

Offended, I whispered back, "I wasn't going to molest him. I mean yes, what I would've done, one would probably consider molestation, but in real life, I wouldn't do that." With a pout.

"Oh, it's only two boys with a girl", said two voices.

'Boys? Are you kidding me?! How stupid are these silver spoon suckers?!' I shouted in my head. It seemed like I could use this to my advantage, so I did my best to NOT laugh out loud. In the five seconds that no one spoke, I took into account who accused Haruhi and Yoru of being males.

They were twins. Redheaded, amber eyed twins with their arms wrapped around the other's shoulder. One of them wore their hair spiked to the left while the other to the right. I will say one thing about them. They. Are. Cute.

When these five seconds were up, Haruhi and Yoru were trying to open the door, I was wondering if sprinkles do anything to change the flavor of ice cream, and the guy with glasses spoke up. "Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't those three in your class?"

The hot twins responded,"Well yeah, but they only talk to each other, so we don't know anything about them, Kyoya senpai." Glasses dude smirked, then the screen went to show 6 lightbulbs and one of them lighting up.

I'm still weirded out by it to this very day.

"Okay, where did those come from?" I asked, confused by the lightbulbs.

"I-I don't know. B-but the door is locked!" Yoru said, hiding behind my back. Haruhi tried it for herself and sure enough, it was locked. 'Oh, FAN.F***ING. TASTIC!'

"Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the host club, Mister Honor Student, Mister Neko and Miss Urufu." Said Kyoya.

I heard a strange noise coming from Yoru. I moved and looked at her. She was now pointing at Kyoya while looking panicked. "Y-Yoru, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"E-eh. I-it's Sebastian from Black Butler!" She yelled in shock.

Everyone but me and Haruhi tilted theirs heads and asked, "Ehhhhhh?"

I facepalmed, letting my hand _slowly _drag down my face and stretch the skin in the process. Haruhi chuckled while I said calmly while placing my hands on my fellow Otaku's shoulders, "Yoru." She nodded in response before I yelled, "THIS ISN'T AN ANIME!" while shaking her shoulders wildly.

"Well, did you hear his voice?! He sounds just like him! I can show proof!" Yoru shouted back.

"Yes he does, but we don't want to scar them for life right now," I said with a groan.

"…! You're not the real Sui!" She shouted in shock.

"Yoru, I'm tired, hungry, and possibly need a therapist for the amount of times I think about killing people. Trust me, it's me," I replied, irritated.

"Oh…" She mumbled awkwardly.

I looked back to the Host club members a saw the one that is sitting on the chair blink. He gasped, jumped up in his seat and said, "Wait a minute! You're the honor student Haruhi Fujioka, and the two legendary child CEO' s Yoru Neko and Tsuitachi Urufu!" Apparently, he just forgot what just happened.

'Why is Yoru's name always said before mine?' I thought.

I looked over to Yoru to see her starring at the tall blond. I walked over to her and whispered to her, " He's not Edward Elric or Spirit, so don't freak-out! Besides, he's too tall to be Ed," I snickered at my last comment because I'm so damn funny!

My raven haired friend sighed and looked at the twins. She made eye contact with the twin on the right (Kaoru, I believe was his name. Or Hikaru. I can't F***ING tell for the life of me right now.), then looked away and blushed. I raised my brow and snickered quietly.

Meanwhile, that tall Blondie was following Haruhi around the room shouting crap like, "Long live the poor" and "Poor people are great". I didn't listen to their conversation until the tall Sanji lookalike blurted out, "But I had no idea that the honor student OR the legendary Yoru Neko could be openly gay."

Haruhi and Yoru froze and all three of us said, "Openly _what?"_

'Must. Resist. Urge to laugh. Must. Go on. With plan, ' I repeated in my head. But I failed and silently laughed while holding my sides.

"What's wrong with her?" The host club asked together.

"We most likely don't wanna know…" Haruhi and Yoru sweat-dropped, backing away from the Sanji look-alike.

They all blinked and the look-alike of Sanji asked, "So tell me, what kind of guys are you into?" That's when roses, rose vines and signs appeared out of nowhere.

'Oh dear GOD! I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today…' I groaned to myself.

"Do you like the strong and silent type? *Shows silent dude posing with dark blue roses surrounding him* The boy-lilta. *The cute little person that is shorter then Edward Elric wiped away a tear, being surrounded by pink roses* How about the mischievous type? *Hot ass Twins with orange and light blue roses* Or the cool type? *The Sebastian sound-alike, the roses around him were purple*"

As he finished ,Haruhi was backing up with a red face Yoru and a disgusted me right next to her. "Or do you like a guy like me?" He got up close to us and, ugh, winked while being surrounded by white roses. We backed away from the guy and fell backwards, breaking the stand and the vase that none of us magically saw.

_**Flashback**_

A teenaged boy with black hair and yellow eyes entered the room in a sneaky fashion and waved at us while taking the arrow pointing to the vase that we never F***ING saw.

_**End of Flashback**_

The three of us stared in horror at the wreckage we just created. Well, my friends did. I just said, "Huh. That just happened."

The two twins came up from behind us while the one called Hikaru said, "Well, would you look at that."

His brother added, "Well now you've done it commoners-"

"Uh aHEM!" I spat.

Only to be ignored as Kaoru continued, "We were gonna sell that in an upcoming school auction. It's starting bid was going to be eight million yen."

"What?! 8,000,000 YEN?!" Haruhi shouted.

"Who pays that much for a peice of crap like that!" I screamed.

"Normal rich people!" Yoru answered.

"It was a rhetorical question", I said with a U_U expression.

"Get back at the problem at hand please", said Haru with a sweat drop. She counted on her fingers while mumbling then eventually concluded, "We're…gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform."

'Ooh, now that I think about it, Hikaru sounds like Todd Haberkorn.' And at that moment, I knew we were screwed because even though Yoru and I run a rich and overpowered company, we can't use a fair majority of that money, after all, we're still minors. That means we won't get our inheritance from our families as well as the profits we currently make. So in other words, Yoru, Haruhi and I would have to work to repay our debt.

Kyoya picked up a piece of the broken peice of crap one would call a vase. "Well, what should we do now?" He asked.

The blonde dude sat down as he said, "Well, when in Rome you must do as the Romans. *crosses his legs, points at us* In order to pay your debt, you will have to use your bodies! Henceforth, you will repay your debt by being, the host club's dogs!"

The three of us paled, and behind us was a crappy drawing of a dog, the Japanese characters "Host club" and "Dog" with a dark blue background and I heard a slight wolf howl of pain. "The Host club's…dogs?" Haruhi asked with dread.

"That's the equivalent to being their bitches," I said in a ghostly fashion. The next thing I knew, we all fainted.

* * *

**Me:*sing-song voice* Cliiiiiiiiiiiffhangeeeeeeeer! Boy I was going to write more, but I got writers block. And seeing as how I had this story idea for a while (Tay and I started this after I updated chapter 3 of my Akatsuki fan fic) and this was a pretty good stopping point, I thought, "You know what F*** it, let's get this damn thing over with."**

**Taylor:*sweat drop*…Please read and review, bye!**


End file.
